


Simply the Best

by KittyCargo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boyfriends, David Rose/Patrick Brewer - Freeform, Fluff, Guitars, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, Magic, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Music, Open Mic, Schitt's Creek - Freeform, Singing, Tina Turner - Freeform, simply the best, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCargo/pseuds/KittyCargo
Summary: Sirius surprises Remus at an open mic night. Based on a scene from Schitt's Creek.





	Simply the Best

Remus was tired. He hadn’t really wanted to go out tonight but Sirius had been so excited and they had already made the plans with James and Peter. Knowing he couldn’t have backed out didn’t stop him from wishing that he was spooning Sirius on the slightly lumpy couch in their flat.

It was still a week out from the full moon but he was starting to feel the effects. His body ached as he leaned against the high top table they’d managed to snag. It was open mic night at their favorite bar, something everyone had forgotten as they usually avoided that night. Peter came back with their drinks as James arrived. 

Remus sipped his whiskey and lost track of the conversation for a minute. The singer on stage was rather off key and the combination of that with the mic feedback made him wince as his head began throbbing. He was sure it was worse tonight, his wolf senses starting to become stronger the closer it came to the Full. He closed his eyes as he took another sip, hoping it would numb his aches. A warm hand on his back startled him back to the conversation, where James was animatedly retelling a muggle movie that Lily had taken him to see the night before. Sirius rubbed slow circles on his back and he felt his body relax. He watched as Sirius glanced up at the stage, where the off key singer had gotten louder and back at him putting the two together. 

“How about we finish these drinks and you two come over to the flat instead tonight? We’ve got butterbeer and firewhiskey at home. Plus, that bloke’s awful and I can’t listen to this shit all night.” Sirius suggested to the group. Remus knew that Sirius didn’t care and probably wasn’t paying much attention to the music but was grateful for the out. Everyone agreed amiably and Sirius drained the rest of his drink quickly. “Hurry up you lot. I’m going to the loo and when I get back I want those drinks gone so we can head out.” He had to raise his voice slightly over the scattered applause for the bad singer. Apparently, the bad singer had a girlfriend who let out a whoop as he bowed. Remus rolled his eyes at their exhibition.

James pulled him into a conversation about Quidditch as Sirius disappeared into the crowd. Peter and James began to bicker about who would go to the World Cup this year as the next singer stepped up to the mic. Remus closed his eyes again, hoping that this singer would at least be in the right key. Someone strummed quietly at a guitar, and then paused.

“I want to dedicate this next song to...um...a very special someone in my life,” a familiar voice said quietly into the microphone. Remus’ eyes snapped open and quickly turned to see Sirius on stage, strumming an acoustic guitar.

_ “I call you when I need you and my heart’s on fire _

_ You come to me wild and wired,”  _

Sirius’ voice rang out clear and strong across the bar. Remus glanced at James and Peter and their smiling faces told him that they were in on the planning of this surprise. He turned back to the stage, and couldn’t help admiring his boyfriend’s tight black t-shirt and jeans under the little stage’s light. Sirius looked up from his strumming and made eye contact with Remus from across the bar and Remus felt his heart speed up.

_ “You come to me, and give me everything I need _

_ Give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams _

_ Speak the language of love like you know what it means” _

Remus’ face burned as James nudged him and and lifted an eyebrow suggestively. The previous singer stood and walked out, looking aggravated as his girlfriend stayed and looked up at Sirius with a soppy look on her face. 

_ “Mm, and it can’t be wrong _

_ Take my heart and make it strong, babe.” _

It now seemed as if the whole bar had gone silent, appreciating Sirius’ warm voice.

_ “You’re simply the best, better than all the rest _

_ Better than anyone, anyone I’ve ever met _

_ I’m stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say _

_ Tear us apart, baby, I would rather be dead.” _

Remus’ eyes were glued to the figure on the stage. The look on Sirius’ face was earnest as he sung out their song.

_ “In your heart I see the start of every night and every day _

_ In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away _

_ Just as long as I’m here in your arms I could be in no better place. _

_ You’re simply the best, better than all the rest. _

_ Better than anyone, anyone I ever met. _

_ I’m stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say _

_ Tear us apart, baby, I would rather be dead ohhhh” _

His volume grew as he hit the bridge.

_ “Each time you leave me I start losing control like _

_ You’re walking away with my heart and my soul _

_ I can feel you babe even when I’m alone _

_ Oh, baby, don’t let go! _

_ Cause you’re simply the best,” _

Remus’ heart swelled with pride as his boyfriend serenaded him. He’d heard Sirius sing before, but drunkenly sing-shouting Queen at karaoke. It was completely different than this soft, heartfelt cover.

_ “Cause you’re simply the best better than all the rest _

_ Better than anyone, anyone I’ve ever met _

_ I'm stuck on your heartbeat _

_ I hang on every word you say _

_ Tear us apart _

_ Baby I would rather be dead _

_ Whoooo-ooooh-oooooh _

_ Whoooo-oooooh-oooooh _

_ Oh…... you're the best.” _

With a final strum, Sirius ended the song. The whole room was silent for a moment, then burst into applause. Sirius blushed, for once slightly embarrassed. He was walking off stage when the girlfriend of the off-key singer wolf whistled. Remus’ clenched his drink, annoyed and feeling possessive. Sirius stepped off the small stage, still holding the guitar, walked past and ignored the girl’s insistent calling after him, straight to Remus. He leaned in, placing a hand on the back of Remus’ neck and kissed him deeply. His hand slid to Remus’ jawline and his thumb caressed the slight stubble there. 

“Ready to go home?” Sirius murmured into his ear.

“With you? Always.” Remus replied, standing and taking Sirius’ hand. James and Peter already had their coats on and were waiting patiently.

“Nice surprise?” Sirius asked, looking uncharacteristically insecure. 

“The best,” reassured Remus tracing his thumb on the inside of Sirius’ palm as they stepped out into the street. “Where’d you get the guitar?”

“Magic.” Sirius winked. “Did you forget I’m a wizard?” He glanced around to make sure the street was empty, pulled out his wand and vanished the guitar. 

The four friends walked back to the flat in the lightly falling snow, James and Peter leading the way, letting Remus and Sirius have their moment. 


End file.
